Mirai Nikki ver Inazuma
by Ice Snow
Summary: Chapter 3, Update XDD Selamat membaca :D
1. Chapter 1

Aku bernama Endou Mamoru, seorang anak sekolah yang tidak memiliki teman. Saat ini, aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah baruku, tetapi tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang membuntutiku dari belakang. Kazemaru Ichirouta, dia adalah anak yang sangat menakutkan. Setiap hari aku selalu di_stalker_i olehnya dan seluruh kegiatanku dapat diketahui olehnya melalui _Mamoru's Diary_ miliknya. Aku pun juga salah satu seorang pemilik diary dengan nama _Random Diary_.

"Mamoru, sebaiknya kamu jangan menggunakan diary-mu di sekolah baru kita ini." Dia memberi rambu-rambu kepadaku dan aku pun menurutinya. Ketika aku dengan Kazemaru hampir sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, aku melihat seorang anak yang seumuran denganku menatap diriku sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya yang sedikit menakutkan itu.

"Mamoru, kamu melihat apa?" bingung Kazemaru ketika melihat diriku yang terus melihat ke seberang.

"Ah, itu, tadi aku melihat seo-" kataku sambil menujuk ke arah anak itu, tetapi anak itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa..." Kazemaru menatap bingung padaku.

* * *

><p>'Memang benar, aku tidak mengenal mereka semua!' Itulah pikirku ketika memasuki kelas 2-C. Aku berjalan sambil melihat ke sekitarku dan mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tawa dari seorang di depan tempat dudukku.<p>

"Khu, apa kamu bodoh?" Aku mengenal suara ini. 'Kenapa anak sialan ini bisa berada di sekolah ini?' pikirku sambil memperlihat kekesalan yang selama ini terpendam dalam diriku.

"Aku terkejut loh, rupanya kita satu sekolah disini," katanya dengan nada mengejek. "Tenang saja, gelarmu tidak akan terlepas walaupun kamu sudah pindah ke tempat ini." Dia tertawa dengan bahagianya membuatku makin benci padanya. Tiba- tiba terlihat seseorang memukulkan sebuah buku pada kepala anak sialan itu. Aku terkejut hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai.

"Apa-apaan ini! Siapa kamu?" kesal anak sialan itu. "Hei, jangan berkelahi di hari pertama masuk sekolah!" kata anak yang menolongku itu. "Kamu memang orang yang membosankan, Hiroto," Terlihat seorang anak dengan rambut berwarna hijau dengan diikat _ponytail_ berjalan ke arahku sambil memegang sebuah kamera. "Lebih baik, kamu biarkan saja mereka berkelahi." Anak yang bernama Hiroto itu hanya dapat _sweatdrop_ ketika mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

"Ah, kamu. Sini biar aku bantu kamu berdiri." kata Hiroto sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku dengan malu-malu menerima uluran tangan itu, tetapi aku pun terpeleset dan melakukan suatu hal yang sangat memalukan. Celana sekolahnya terlepas dan meperlihatkan sebuah celana pendek dengan motif hati. Semuanya terdiam. Anak dengan rambut _ponytail_ itu hanya dapat tersenyum dan terus-menerus memotret momen itu. Aku yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa hanya dapat tersenyum saja.

"Buat apa kamu senyum-senyum!" kata Hiroto sambil memukul diriku dengan buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya hingga membuat diriku tergeletak.

* * *

><p>Guru memberikan selembaran kertas kepada murid-murid di kelasku. Aku membaca artikel yang tertulis di kertas itu dan merasakan suatu firasat buruk. "Apa kamu tahu? Banyak mayat ditemukan dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan, bahkan sampai indetitas mereka tidak dapat diketahui dan pada tubuh mayat itu terdapat banyak bekas gigitan." Hiroto menceritakan semuanya mengenai isi artikel itu.<p>

"Aku dengar-dengar, polisi masih belum mendapatkan informasi mengenai pembunuhan ini," kata anak dengan rambut _ponytail_. Dia terdiam sejenak kemudia kembali berbicara, "Tetapi, apa Goenji mengetahui sesuatu mengenai hal ini?"

"Goenji?" bingungku.

"Apa kamu melihat kursi kosong di sebelahmu itu?" tanya Hiroto. Aku pun melihat kesebelahku. "Tempat itu diduduki oleh seorang anak yang paling teraneh di kelas ini. Dia sering bolos sekolah hanya untuk bermain dektetif-dektetifan,"

"Oh, ya, Mamoru! Aku baru memikirkan sesuatu yang keren, nih!" lanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Aku bersama dengan orang-orang itu pergi menuju sebuah taman untuk mengecek jejak-jejak kriminal. Kazemaru pun juga ikut dengan kami, tetapi kelihatannya dia tidak senang dengan keberadaan orang-orang itu. Melihat hal itu, aku menjadi sedikit khawatir.<p>

"Hei, Mamoru! Ayo, kesini!" ajak Hiroto ketika telah menemukan jejak kriminal yang berada dekat dengan mainan perosotan di taman. 'Ah, pasti tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang aneh.' pikirku dan datang menghampiri mereka.

Aku bersama dengan mereka terus bermain bersama, tetapi Kazemaru terus menyendiri dan tidak ingin ikut bermain dengan mereka. "Hei, Kazemaru! Ayo, ikut main juga kesini! Lagi seru, loh." ajak Hiroto ketika dia telah meminum sebuah jus kaleng yang rasanya sangat aneh itu. Kami pun terus bercanda tawa hingga melupakan keberadaan Kazemaru.

"Emm, Hiroto. Sebenarnya, kenapa kamu selalu memberitahuku mengenai banyak hal di tempat ini?" tanyaku sambil malu-malu. Perkataan itu ingin sekali kuucapkan daritadi, tetapi aku tidak dapat menahan rasa malu itu.

"Hmm.. Itu karena kita teman, kan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum hangat padaku. 'Teman?' Aku saat itu benar-benar senang sekali. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang ingin berteman dengan orang seperti diriku ini. "Ayo, kita cek tempat itu bersama-sama!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah suatu tempat. Dia berlari meninggalkanku dan teman-temannya.

"Aku lupa memberitahu namaku padamu. Namaku Midorikawa Ryuuji. Panggil saja aku Ryuu-chan." kata Midorikawa dengan ramah. Aku pun terus mengobrol dengan Midorikawa hingga Kazemaru berbisik padaku.

"Mamoru, ayo kita pergi." bisiknya. Aku yang masih ingin bermain dengan teman baruku membalas perkataan Kazemaru, "Tunggu sebentar lagi." Kazemaru hanya dapat memasang tampang kekhawatiran padaku.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah sore, tetapi Hiroto masih belum kembali. Kami pun pada akhirnya mencari kemana Hiroto berada. Tiba-tiba saja, <em>handphone<em>-ku mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat khas, dimana masa depanku akan berganti. Aku pun menjadi kebingungan karena itu merupakan tanda-tanda adanya pengguna diary di sekitar mereka. Pada akhirnya, aku mengeluarkan _handphone_-ku walaupun Kazemaru telah melarangku.

"Mamoru! Kita tidak perlu memikirkan mereka!" kesal Kazemaru.

"Tidak bisa!" teriakku hingga membuat Kazemaru tersentak. "Mereka semua adalah teman yang baru pertama kali aku buat!" lanjutku. Aku kembali mengecek diary-ku hingga membuat diriku sangat terkejut. 'Mati...' Membaca tulisan itu, aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin untuk mencari keberadaan Hiroto. Ketika aku sedang berlari, aku melihat sesuatu di sampingku. Sebuah tangan yang tergeletak dan sebuah badan yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Aku saking terkejutnya hanya dapat menatap kejadian itu.

"Hei, kita harus secepatnya kabur dari tempat ini." Tidak ada yang mendengar perkataan orang itu dan masih terus menatap kematian Hiroto yang menggenaskan.

"Aku bisa menolong kalian." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kejauhan. "Goenji! Sejak kapan kamu.." kaget Midorikawa ketika melihat kedatangan seorang anak yang rupanya bernama Goenji itu. 'Bukannya dia yang waktu itu menatapku tadi pagi?' bingungku.

"Sejak kalian berada di taman ini," Dia berjalan ke arahku. "Hari sudah mulai gelap. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya padaku. Orang itu membuatku ketakukan hingga membuat diriku terus gemetar.

"Kamu gemetar," Dia mengelus pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya. "Imutnya," Kakiku terasa lemas dan aku pun terjatuh. "Tenang saja. Aku Shuuya. Goenji Shuuya,"

"Aku adalah temanmu."

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa kamu bisa berdiri?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. 'Siapa dia?' pikirku. Walaupun begitu, tetapi dia terlihat seperti orang baik. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, aku menerima uluran tangannya.

"Mamoru-kun," Tubuhku tersentak ketika mendengar perkataan itu. Padahal aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tetapi dia dapat mengetahui namaku. "Aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukmu," Dia menarik tanganku hingga aku dapat berdiri kembali. "Tetapi, pertama kita harus lari dari sini," Banyak anjing dengan memiliki gigi yang terbuat dari besi mulai berjalan ke arah kami. "Kita akan berlari ke arah sana." kata Goenji sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Tiba-tiba saja, tanganku ditarik dan aku pun dibawa lari olehnya ke arah gedung itu.

"Hei, apa yang ka-, Mamoru!" kaget Kazemaru dan berlari mengejar kami. Aku pada saat itu menjadi semakin kebingungan. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' Aku mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian ketika Hiroto mengajakku ke taman bersama dengan teman-temannya untuk bermain dan... Air mataku mulai mengalir ketika mengingat kejadian yang mengerikan itu.

"UWAAAH!"

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, kami sampai ke gedung itu. Goenji menutup pintu gedung itu dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Semuanya terlihat kelelahan karena harus terus berlari untuk menghindari anjing-anjing itu. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Mamoru-kun?" tanya Goenji. Kazemaru menatapku dengan tatapan kekhawatiran. Anjing-anjing itu sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi selain melihat kami dari luar jendela.<p>

"Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi," Tiba-tiba Goenji menghampiri diriku yang saat ini masih terengah-engah. "Namaku Goenji Shuuya. Cita-citaku ingin menjadi seorang dektektif dunia yang terkenal," Karena dia telah memperkenalkan diri, maka aku pun juga harus memperkenalkan diri, "Ah, aku-"

"Endou Mamoru-kun," Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku kembali diliputi oleh rasa takut. "Aku telah mencaritahu tentang dirimu dari beberapa hari yang lalu," Terlihat dari raut wajah Kazemaru bahwa dia sangat tidak menyukai cowok satu itu. "Serial pembunuhan. Ledakan sekolah. Insiden _Sacred Eye_. Ketika aku mengeceknya, semua kejadian ini terhubung denganmu. Indera keenam milikku berkata bahwa kamu telah menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang sangat besar."

'Maksudnya diary?' Aku menelan ludahku saking takutnya dengan orang yang saat ini sedang berada di depanku. "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak berkata bahwa kamu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik, kok," Dia menunjuk ke arah jendela sambil berkata, "Coba kamu lihat," Terlihat anjing-anjing itu mulai mencoba untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Melihat hal itu, aku pun terkejut dan tanpa sengaja terjatuh ke lantai. Dia kembali menghampiriku dan berkata, "Jadi, aku menjadi khawatir jika kamu harus terhubung ke dalam insiden-insiden lainnya." Sepertinya, dia bukanlah orang yang jahat.

"Apa benar kamu temannya?" Kazemaru mulai berjalan ke arah kami dengan memperlihat sebuah senyuman yang sedikit mengerikan. "Mamoru, coba kamu pikir baik-baik. Orang yang telah mengendalikan anjing-anjing itu pasti salah satu dari mereka," Kazemaru mulai menunjuk ke arah mereka satu persatu hingga orang yang terakhir ditunjuknya adalah Goenji. "Tetapi dialah orang yang paling mencurigakan." Aku yang tidak senang dengan perkataan Kazemaru secara reflek memukul tangan Kazemaru. "Kazemaru!"

Tiba-tiba Ryuuji berteriak ketika melihat bahwa gedung yang menjadi tempat berlindung kami saat ini telah dikepung oleh banyak anjing yang sejenis. "Ini buruk. Kalau mereka datang secara bersama-sama.." kata Goenji dengan memasang wajah sedikit bingung. Aku mengeluarkan handphone-ku untuk mengecek keadaan. 'Bagaimana ini? Aku harus memberitahu mereka jendela mana yang harus mereka tahan.'

"Mamoru, lebih baik biarkan mereka mencegah masuknya anjing-anjing itu ketika kita sedang kabur." kata Kazemaru sambil tersenyum bahagia kepadaku. Semuanya pun terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Kazemaru, tetapi sebenarnya akulah yang paling terkejut. "Ti-tidak! Tunggu!" teriakku agar mereka tidak mengikuti perkataan Kazemaru, tetapi rupanya tidak berhasil. Semuanya, kecuali aku dengan Kazemaru, menahan jendela itu dengan berusaha keras agar aku selamat. Aku kembali mengecek diary-ku.

_Anjing-anjing akan masuk ke sebelah kiri jendela Ryuu-chan._

'Aku harus memakai diary-ku untuk menolong mereka!'

_Anjing-anjing akan masuk ke sebelah kanan jendela Goenji._

'Tetapi, jika mereka mengetahui tentang diary ini, mereka tidak akan menjadi temanku lagi!'

Aku terus berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini. 'Teman... Teman...' Aku terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu di dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang dialami Hiroto terulang lagi oleh teman-temanku.

"Seseorang, tolong tahan jendela urutan ketiga dari sebelah kiri gedung!" Semuanya harus selamat, bukan hanya aku dengan Kazemaru saja. "Mamoru!" kaget Kazemaru. "Aku akan melakukannya!" kata Goenji lalu berlari menuju jendela yang ditunjuk olehku. "Ryuu-chan, tahan jendela di sebelah kirimu!" Ryuuji pun dengan segera menahan jendela di sebelah kirinya. Semuanya berusaha untuk menahan jelndela-jendela gedung agar dapat terselamatkan. Kazemaru hanya dapat menatap kesal pada semuanya.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah malam. Anjing-anjing itu tidak lagi menggangu kami, semuanya selamat. "Kita, selamat?" tanyaku yang masih tidak percaya. Goenji membalasku dengan sebuah anggukan dengan tampang yang sedang terkejut. "Hore! Kita semua selamat!" teriak Fudou, anak sialan itu. Dia menempelkan tangannya pada bahuku dengan memperlihatkan wajah yang bahagia. "Hmm, daritadi kamu selalu melihat handphone-mu."<p>

"Ah, benda ini memberitahuku jendela mana yang harus kita tahan, seperti sebuah diary." kataku menjelaskan tentang handphone-ku. Sekilas Kazemaru menampakan wajah yang sangat menakutkan. "Diary?" bingung Fudou.

"Wah, ini baru pertama kalinya aku mengetahui bahwa handphone dapat memberitahukan tentang masa depan juga." kagum Goenji. Tiba-tiba Ryuuji menghampiri sambil memperlihat senyum seperti biasanya, tetapi ada suatu hal yang aneh. Dia menuju ke arah belakangku dan menahan kedua tanganku sambil menodongkan sebuah pisau ke arah leherku. "Kamu memang hebat, Mamoru. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil handphone-mu." Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Mamoru!" teriak Kazemaru dan mulai berlari ke arahku. "Jangan bergerak!" Mendengar suara itu, secara otomatis Kazemaru memberhentikan gerakannya. 'Suara ini!' pikirku, tetapi bukankah itu suatu hal yang mustahil. Mana mungkin orang mati mati bisa hidup kembali, tetapi memang inilah kenyataannya. "Aku tidak percaya bahwa kamu akan membocorkan rahasia semudah itu." Aku melihat Hiroto tanpa bekas luka apapun membuka pintu gedung.

"Ke-kenapa?" kagetku. Kazemaru mengerakkan sedikit kakinya untuk bersiap-siap menyerang, tetapi lagi-lagi Hiroto melarang. "Jangan lakukan itu! Aku memiliki _Breeder's Diary_!" Aku dengan Kazemaru terkejut. "Untuk memberitahu kalian, sebenarnya Mamoru bukanlah targetku dari pertama,"

"Aku hanya tertuju pada satu tujuan," Hiroto menunjuk ke arah Goenji. "Diary yang kamu pegang... Goenji Shuuya!"

**To be Continued**

Balasan review:

**Kuroka:**

Hehe, iya, ini saya ambil dari episode 8, soalnya saya paling suka sama cerita ini! Apalagi pas Akise-kun datang untuk menemui Yukiteru, kyaaa! XDD

Padahal saya pinginnya kalau Akise-kun jadi manusia homo daripada jadi biseksual.. OTL (maaf, yg tulisan satu ini tdk ush dibaca)

Tenang saja, saya nanti masukkin dri episode 8-9 kok :D

Pasti yang Yukii bilang kalo Yuno bukan temannya itu ada Xd

Sama-sama, Kuroka-san! XDD Saya juga suka! XD

**Rauto never awesome****:**

Makasih banyak atas pujiannya :D

Tenang saja, pasti saya akan update secepat mungkin kok! (org sy lg kgk ad kerjaan terus di rmh #plak!)

**Yukimura Fuu-chan****:**

Makasih atas pujiaannya, Asma-san! XD

Tidaaak! Jangan baca manganya! Saya tidak ingin anda melihat adegan itu.. OTL

Akise-kun... (maaf, sy mulai gaje)

Critanya lumayan serem sih, tapi kagak serem-serem banget kok, hehe~

Tapi kalau manganya ceritanya jadi lebih seram daripada di animenya..

Pokoknya Asma-san harus menonton anime ini!

Tenang saja, Hiroto tidak akan mati semudah itu kok!

Hohoho, saya pun juga sangat suka dengan adegan satu itu. Maka dari itu, saya jadi suka dengan anime Mirai Nikki #plak!


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku hanya tertuju pada satu tujuan. Diary yang kamu pegang... Goenji Shuuya!"

"Go-Goenji seorang pemilik diary?" kagetku. "Iya. Aku saja sampai memakai jenazah palsu untuk memalsukan kematianku." kata Hiroto menjelaskan kepadaku. Pikiranku mulai bercampur aduk dengan semua kejadian hari ini. "Ja-jadi.. Kamu mengajakku untuk ke taman untuk..." Suara tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir Hiroto. "Kamu membuat umpan yang baik untuk menangkapnya. Maaf, ya." jawab Hiroto sambil memperlihatkan _smirk_ kecil. Mendengar perkataan itu, aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi selain meneteskan air mata, teman yang kupercaya hanya mengganggapku sebagai sebuah umpan untuk menangkap mangsa yang diincarnya. Memang sudah sepantasnya aku menjadi seorang penyendiri dan hanya dapat memainkan handphone kesayangannya untuk tidak ikut campur dengan lingkungan sekitar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan diary-ku," jawab Goenji dan membuat diriku terkejut untuk beberapa kalinya. "Tetapi, jika kamu dapat mengalahkan aku dalam permainan ini." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah koin emas dan melemparkan koin itu ke udara. Ketika koin itu akan mendarat, ditangkapnya koin itu dan dimajukan kedua tangannya sambil berkata, "Left or right?"

* * *

><p>"Aku memiliki diary-ku, sedangkan kamu memiliki diary Mamoru-kun," Terlihat dari raut wajah Hiroto bahwa dia saat ini sedang merasa takut dengan Goenji. "Caranya mudah saja. Siapa pun di antara tangan mereka yang sedang menggenggam koin ini dapat diketahui, maka dialah yang akan menang."<p>

"Heh, tidak perlu berpikir sejauh itu. Aku hanya tinggal menyusunnya dengan diary-ku." jawab Hiroto dan Goenji pun langsung membalas perkataan itu, "Apa kamu benar-benar berpikir bahwa ini akan sangat mudah? Aku ini juga pemilik diary, loh." Hiroto sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Goenji yang terlalu percaya diri itu.

"Hiroto," Hiroto menengok ke sumber suara. "Kamu pasti tidak akan kalah jika kamu memiliki diary Mamoru." kata Ryuuji dengan suara pelan. Dengan ragu-ragu, Hiroto menerima tantangan yang diberikan Goenji. "Baiklah! Aku terima tantanganmu!"

Goenji melemparkan koin emas miliknya kepada Hiroto dan dengan segera Hiroto menangkapnya. "Lebih baik kita lakukan pemanasan dulu. Ambillah itu." Hiroto melihat ke arah diary milikku. Rupanya diary-ku telah menulis jawaban dari permainan itu. Aku pun mencoba berpikir bagaimana cara untuk meberitahukan kepada Goenji jawaban yang sebenarnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Pada akhirnya, aku memakai cara itu. Aku mengedipkan mata kananku ke arah Goenji. 'Semoga dia dapat mengetahuinya.'

Kazemaru melihat ke arahku dan terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah bunyi yang khas dari diary-nya. Pemanasan dimulai. Hiroto melemparkan koin emas itu dan menangkapnya. "Baiklah! Tangan kanan atau tangan kiri?" Tiba-tiba aku melihat Kazemaru membisikkan sesuatu kepada Goenji. "Hm? Tenang saja. Aku bisa melihatnya melalui diary-ku." Suasana menjadi sangat menegangkan. Aku pun berharap semoga sinyal yang kuberikan kepada Goenji tadi dapat dimengerti olehnya. Goenji masih terus melihat diary-nya hingga pada akhirnya dia menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Jawabannya adalah, tangan kiri."

Hiroto sangat terkejut. Kazemaru pun juga terkejut dan sekilas melihat ke arah Goenji. 'Tangan kiri?' kagetku dalam hati. Sepertinya sinyal yang tadi kuberikan tidak tersampaikan kepada Goenji. Tetapi untuk lebih pastinya, aku harus melihat ke arah Hiroto. Perlahan-lahan Hiroto membuka tangan kirinya dan.. Koin itu berada di tangan kirinya!

"Be-benar..." jawab Hiroto dengan suara sedikit gemetar. Semuanya terkejut, kecuali Goenji. Kazemaru terus melihat Goenji dengan tatapan seperti sedang mencurigai seseorang. "Oke, cukup pemanasannya. Ayo, kita lakukan yang sebenarnya." kata Goenji dan membuat Hiroto semakin takut padanya. Ryuuji kembali berbisik kepada Hiroto, "Hiroto, sepertinya diary Goenji dapat membaca prediksi diary Mamoru."

Goenji melempar koin emas itu ke udara, lalu diambilnya koin itu sambil berkata, "Tangan kanan atau tangan kiri?" Hiroto kembali melihat isi diary-ku. Untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening sambil menunggu jawaban dari Hiroto. Akhirnya, Hiroto menjawab pertanyaan Goenji, "Tangan kanan!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bunyi yang khas dari diary milikku dan membuat Hiroto terkejut. Diary Kazemaru pun juga mengeluarkan bunyi khas itu, tetapi hanya handphone Goenji saja yang tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun sehingga Kazemaru semakin mencurigainya.

Goenji membuka kedua tangannya dan terlihat koin emas itu berada pada tangan kirinya. Semuanya terkejut karena untuk kedua kalinya dia menang di dalam permainan itu. 'Hebat!' pikirku ketika melihat kejadian yang sedang berada di depanku. "Kamu salah. Sekarang, kembalikan diary itu." Padahal seharusnya diary-ku dikembalikan oleh Hiroto, tetapi kelihatannya Hiroto tidak ingin menerima kekalahannya. "Ti-tidak bisa! Untuk sekarang, aku akan membebaskan Mamoru!" Ryuuji melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kedua tanganku dan menjauhkan pisaunya. Goenji terlihat tidak senang dengan Hiroto karena seharusnya dia sudah kalah. "Me-memangnya ada masalah dengan hal itu?" kesal Hiroto dengan tatapan Goenji.

Aku berlari menghampiri Goenji dan terus-menerus memuji dirinya. "Goenji, diary milikmu keren sekali! Dengan ini, kita bisa menang dengan mudah! Sebuah diary yang dapat membaca prediksi diary lain, dengan itu kamu akan menjadi seorang dektektif dunia yang sempurna!" Kazemaru masih terus menatap Goenji dengan tatapan curiga.

"Oke, ayo, mulai ronde yang selanjutnya. Jika aku menang lagi di ronde ini, maka inilah yang terakhir. Ah, dan-" Tiba-tiba Goenji ditarik oleh Kazemaru dan dilemparnya ke lantai sambil menodong sebuah benda tajam seperti pisau ke lehernya. Aku pun terkejut beserta teman-teman lainnya. "Aku lupa untuk membicarakan hal yang sangat penting padamu," Kazemaru menatap Goenji dengan sangat menakutkan, seperti seorang pembunuh, dan mengeluarkan suara yang agak _bass_. "Kamu pemilik diary apa?"

Goenji hanya dapat menatap mata Kazemaru dengan tatapan anak polos. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di saat penting ini, Kazemaru?" kesalku. Kazemaru dengan kasar mengambil handphone milik Goenji dan membuka isi SMS-nya. "Tidak ada diary yang tertulis di handphone ini." Kazemaru kembali menatap Goenji, "Kamu bukanlah pengguna diary!" Tiba-tiba Goenji tertawa dengan sangat lepas. Semuanya menatap Goenji dengan tatapan sangat terkejut. "Bukan pemilik diary..." Hiroto terlihat tidak percaya dengan hal itu.

"Haha, maaf, maaf. Semuanya terlihat percaya jika aku mempunyai diary, makanya aku mengira ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan untuk dijadikan mainan." Aku pun sebenarnya juga tidak percaya dengan perkataan itu, tetapi untuk lebih memastikan aku mencoba bertanya kepadanya. "Ta-tapi, kamu menang dua kali..." Itulah yang kukatakan kepadanya dan dia menjawab, "Aku hanya menebak. Walaupun dia dapat memprediksi masa depan, tetapi manusia tetaplah manusia. Hiroto hanya kehilangan kepercayaan dengan prediksinya saja, makanya dia jadi kalah." Kazemaru dengan tatapan dingin mengangkat pisau miliknya untuk bersiap-siap menebas Goenji, "Kamu telah mempermainkan jalan hidup Mamoru..." Kemudian diluruskannya pisau itu untuk menusuk Goenji sambil berkata, "Matilah!" Dengan sigap, Goenji memegang tangan Kazemaru yang sedang memegang pisau dan satu tangannya lagi mendorong tubuh Kazemaru hingga Kazemaru terlihat seperti duduk. "Baiklah, ayo, lanjutkan permainannya."

* * *

><p>"Hiroto ingin membunuhku karena aku telah mengetahui rahasia ayahnya. Jadi aku akan berani bertaruh dengan nyawaku sendiri untuk mendapatkan diary milik Mamoru-kun. Jadi, ayo, kita lanjutkan." kata Goenji dengan santainya. Goenji memang benar-benar ingin menolongku, padahal lebih baiknya jika dia mementingkan dirinya sendiri daripada diriku. Aku takut jika tiba-tiba saja dia kalah di dalam permainan ini. Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan teman-teman yang kusayangi.<p>

Goenji menghampiri Kazemaru dan berbisik kepadanya mengenai sesuatu. Walaupun wajah Kazemaru terlihat kesal dengannya, tetapi dia menanggapi perkataan itu. "Ayo, kita main sekali lagi! Jika kamu menang, aku akan mengembalikan diary Mamoru. Tetapi jika kamu kalah, maka kalian semua akan menjadi makanan anjing!" kata Hiroto.

"Hi-Hiroto. Bisakah kamu berjanji padaku? Jika kita menang... Kita akan pulang bersama ke rumah..." Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan teman-teman yang paling kusayangi. "O-oke, jika aku kalah, maka aku akan mengikuti Mamoru untuk pulang dengan selamat." kata Hiroto dengan raut wajah yang sedikit sedih. "Tapi itu artinya kita akan kalah! Jika satu orang dari mereka pergi, maka keheningan ini menjadi tidak berarti!" kata Ryuuji secara tiba-tiba. Hiroto terlihat sedikit tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Kita memang sudah kalah sejak awal. Kamu juga bisa pergi , Ryuuji." Hiroto pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ketika aku pertama kali berkata padamu untuk ikut membantu, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk kamu ikut campur dalam masalah ini, jadi.." Tiba- tiba saja, Ryuuji memeluk Hiroto dari belakang sambil memperlihatkan raut wajah yang tidak menerima semua ini. "Lupakan aku..."

Kazemaru dengan Goenji masih saja saling berbisik-bisik. Aku ingin sekali mengetahui pembicaraan mereka, tetapi itu bukanlah suatu yang baik. Akhirnya, pembicaraan mereka selesai dengan diakhiri oleh wajah Kazemaru yang dipenuhi sweatdrop sambil berkata, "Tu-tunggu!" Goenji tidak mendengar perkataan Kazemaru dan kembali melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Hiroto. "Ayo, kita mulai."

"Baiklah!" Hiroto melempar koin emas itu sambil berkata, "Ini adalah permainan yang terakhir!" Diambilnya koin emas itu dan dimajukan kedua tangannya. "Tangan kanan atau tangan kiri?" tanya Hiroto dengan nada sedikit berteriak. Tiba-tiba, Kazemaru berjalan ke arahku dan menutup penglihatanku dengan badannya sambil tersenyum imut. "Mamoru, berdiri seperti ini terus, ya." Telingaku ditutupi oleh kedua tangan Kazemaru sehingga aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu. 'Mengapa dia menutup telingaku?'

**Diluar pendengaranku. **Dengan tatapan mata serius, Goenji menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil menunjuk ke arah tangan kanan Hiroto. "Jawabannya adalah, kanan!" Hiroto sangat terkejut karena jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Goenji adalah jawaban yang benar. Dengan perlahan, Hiroto membuka tangan kanannya dan terlihat koin emas itu berada di sana. Goenji tersenyum dan melihat ke arah Kazemaru.

Akhirnya, Kazemaru membuka kedua tangannya. "Oh, tidak, jawabannya adalah kanan! Bagaimana ini? Aku salah, Mamoru-kun!" Perkataan Goenji membuat diriku tersentak kemudian secara spontan aku berkata kepadanya, "EEH? Ja-ja-jadi gimana ini, Goenji-kun!" Tiba-tiba saja, perutku ditonjok oleh Kazemaru sehingga aku kehilangan kesadaran.

**Diluar kesadaranku. **"Oke, sekarang Mamoru-kun masih percaya bahwa aku kalah darimu." kata Goenji. Hiroto pun terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir mengapa Goenji membohongi Mamoru. Ketika dia mengetahui alasannya, dia langsung melihat diary milik Mamoru dan membaca isi teks. "Kelihatannya kau mengetahuinya. Itu berisi prediksi dari yang Mamoru-kun percaya yang sebenarnya informasi salah. Walaupun Mamoru-kun memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan, ketika kita sampai di sini, dia masih mengira bahwa kamu telah mati. Prediksi itu dibuat berdasarkan kepercayaannya sendiri, walaupun jika itu adalah masa depan yang salah." Goenji menjelaskan secara panjang lebar mengenai _Random Diary_ milikku. "Te-tetapi, itu bukan berarti bahwa kamulah yang menang!" kesal Hiroto. "Kesempatanku 50-50. Ini adalah permainan judi yang jujur, dan akulah yang menang. Kamu kalah, Hiroto..." Ryuuji yang tidak menerima kekalahan Hiroto secara tiba-tiba ingin menusuk handphoneku. Dengan cepat, Kazemaru berlari menuju Ryuuji sambil memegang sebuah pisau, kemudian menusuk pinggang Ryuuji.

Baru saja aku tersadar dari pingsanku, aku sudah melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Kazemaru menusuk pinggang Ryuuji. Hiroto yang ingin melindungi handphoneku menjadi terkena tusukan pisau milik Ryuuji. Kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi secara tiba-tiba...

**To be Continued**

Untuk yang ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kazemaru dan Goenji yang diceritakan pada saat itu sedang berbisik-bisik ria, saya akan memberitahukan kata-kata apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka sekarang juga!

Kaze: Ingat, kamu saat ini memang bisa mengalahkan Random Diary. Tapi, ini tetap saja permainan judi. Aku tidak bisa berkata sebenarnya dan... Aku tidak akan mempercayainmu.

Goenji: Perasaanku terhadap Mamoru-kun melebihi dari **titik persahabatan**, loh.

Kaze: Eh? Eh? Tu-tunggu!

Balasan review:

**Kuroka:**

Hehe, abis saya gak tau harus siapa orang yang selalu ngejahatin Mamoru. Pertama saya maunya Nagumo, tapi Nagumo kan kurang ada hubungan sama Mamoru. Jadi saya pilih Fudou aja deh...

Kuroka-san juga harus tulis fanfic tentang Mirai Nikki XD Wah, Mirai Nikki Paradox ya.. Baiklah, saya akan terus menunggu fanfic anda update :D Hmm, kalau Mamoru menurut saya cocoknya jadi Yukii aja.. Itu menurut saya loh..

Ugh! Saya pokoknya gak mau lagi baca manganya! Saya kecewa dengan Yukii di komik volume 11! Huee, Akise-kun... OTL

Sama-sama Kuroka-san~! Jangan lupa review fanfic ini lagi ya~ :D

**Yukimura Fuu-chan:**

Maka dari itu, lebih baik nonton animenya, gak terlalu sadis soalnya(itu menurut sy)..

Hehe, terima kasih atas pujiannya~ :D Semoga saja chapter ini bisa bikin anda jadi lebih tertarik lagi ^^ Dan jangan lupa lanjutin fanfic 'Karaoke'nya ya! Saya suka cerita anda! XD

**heylalaa:**

Hmm, saya gak kepikiran sampai sana =.=a Karena Hinata memiliki suatu masalah sama ayahnya, makanya saya jadiin dia sebagai Hiroto.. Pemikiran saya memang sangat sederhana OTL

Hehe, memang itu keinginan saya XD

Saya ngikutin cerita animenya, tapi kata-katanya agak saya ubah sedikit.. Haah, saya dah gak mau lagi baca komik Mirai Nikki gara-gara komik volume 11.. Saya bener-bener gak terima sama ending yang seperti itu..

Terima kasih atas review-nya, Lala-san XD

**Rauto never awesome:**

Gapapa, kok! Yang penting anda sudah meng-review fanfic saya XD

Untuk chapter ini, saya sudah memperbanyak halamannya(krna memang crta aslinya jadi lbh pnjng dri sblmnya..) :D

Saya pertama pengen munculin Nagumo, tapi akhirnya saya lebih memilih Fudou.. Tolong ampuni kesalahan saya! DX

Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Rauto-san~! XDD


End file.
